From the Valleys to the Heavens
by SunMoonKunochi
Summary: So I died. Yeah, not that great. I didn't mean to though, sure I got into some fights, and sure I could be irresponsible, but I was fifteen! I did not deserve that knife to the chest. It was certainly amazing to wake up, even if you don't know where you are. Or who you are. But since I'm here I'm going to fix everything! Watch out Fiore, here comes a badass Lucy! OC reincarnation
1. Waking up and WTF?

**From the Valleys to the Heavens**

**Hi there!**

**My name's SunMoon Kunoichi and this is my first time writing a Fairy Tail fan fiction. I have been writing two Naruto stories so they are first priority, this here is a side project for when I get bored of those. **

**I specialise in OC and Self-Insert, something Fairy Tail doesn't have much of. I'm doing the cliché of Naruto and having someone be reincarnated and all that magic. So sit back and you may enjoy the ride.**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Fairy Tail, but I'm glad it's back_

**Warning: **_Language and you betta get used to it!_

I woke up with a gasp and floundered for a moment in the sheets that seemed to swallow me up. Sitting up I held my chest as I panted, what the hell was that? I clenched my hands as phantom pain raced over me, then I stopped.

Um, I'm pretty sure my chest isn't this big.

I glanced down to see my fairly-well chest, suddenly a lot bigger. And I mean _a lot _bigger. Then I noticed my clothing for bed had changed as well, not for the better. I could feel the silkiness of the nightdress as I slowly slid out of the four-poster bed I had definitely never seen before.

The sheets untangled from me as I nearly fell off the giant bed, they did not feel like my uber-comfy worn in sheets of my double bed. I was happy there was at least only a thin cover over the top of the sheets, a girly looking, white lace one though. Ugh!

I stumbled away from the bed and into the corner of the huge, white room. I spread out my longer than usual legs out and stared at the _absolute_ smooth sleekness of them, also unusual. I simply sat in the corner and gazed at the spectacular, and grossly expensive looking bedroom.

Where was I?

On second thought, I lifted up ivory arms and poked at the soft and unblemished skin.

Who was I?

In times of stress I knew that you had to stop moving, and re-evaluate your situation. Taking deep breaths I followed my own advice. Start from the beginning, who are you and who you are, to make sure there is no brain damage.

My name is Tiana, but my friends call me Tia. I am fifteen years old and I come from England, but my family moves around a lot. I like my friends, galaxy bars and the occasional brawl.

Well it seemed like I had no memory loss. Now assess what had happened prior to your situation.

I had been in another fight. This time though, my little sister Maya had gotten involved.

I had accidentally hit one of the local "bad boys" while I was in Mexico. Mum had been there for that stupid trading of alcohol, she was taking a shipment to a series of countries, and we were being dragged along. Again.

We, as a family, had gone out for one last trip around Mexico at night. My parents had too much to drink by that point believe. When Maya and I had managed to convince them that we should head back to the hotel, we had exited the back door. There my parents decided to walk ahead, there the gang of boys appeared.

I had definitely been surprised when someone tried to attack me from behind, a cheap move by an asshole. I had then turned to see a group of about seven guys standing there, they had been waiting it seemed.

I tried to get my sister away, but they had grabbed her. She was only eight for god's sake! I had gone into a blind rage and tried to fight back. I wasn't going so bad, it felt like I might win. Then I saw the knife. All I felt was a burning pain in my chest and blackness creeping across my vision.

Then I woke up.

Except, it seems, however preposterous as it sounds, that I had been reincarnated. I had no religion in my life, but I had always like the idea of reincarnation. Though, you were meant to not be able to remember anything. And you're to actually be reborn in a baby's body!

I cursed and slammed my head back against the pristine wall, pristine as everything else in this goddamn place.

Suddenly, fluttering golden locks fell around my shoulders. I slowly curled my hand around one and pulled it up into my vision. Such beautiful hair, I must be a china doll if this is what I look like. The hair fell to my mid-back, so not quite as long as my previous hair. Although it was a beautiful colour and seemed so well-kept, I couldn't help but miss my old black hair.

Sighing I stood up and carefully made my way over to what looked like the bathroom. I managed to open the door and into a place of holy goodness. I managed to look appreciatively over the large bath and shower that it held before I inched towards the wall to floor gilded mirror.

Sticking a hand out, I waved at myself in the reflection. I then summoned up all my courage and stepped into the view of the mirror.

With my eyes closed of course.

"One…" I trembled slightly, what was I going to see?

"Two…" You can do this!

"Three!"

I snapped my eyes open. Large and innocent brown eyes gazed uncertainly at me. Blond hair went perfectly straight down my back, but a sideways fringe sat neatly on my forehead, accompanied by long bangs on either side. My skin was smooth and unblemished, an ivory colour again. But none of that mattered, not even the fact that I looked like I came from an anime. What mattered was that I…

I was freaking Lucy Heartifillia!

I let out a small squeak before backing away from the image. Lucy did the exact same as me. I flapped my hand and she did the same. I stuck my tongue out and pulled my cheeks and she copied me.

I sighed softly before thunking my forehead against the mirror, what was a girl to do? I stared down at my bare feet and wriggled the toes that didn't belong to me. I hummed slightly as I thought, what was a girl to do?

Continue your evaluation of the situation. Begin with theories of how this situation occurred, include factors of things you actually know. Continue with speculations.

Okay so I had obviously been killed by that knife, or I was currently in a hospital and in a coma dreaming. No, you don't dream while in a coma. So no dreaming, this is real.

What was the situation exactly.

So I was reincarnated and this world, which I believed to be false, was actually real. I was an anime character and that meant I had to act-somewhat-like the character to not draw suspicions.

What are the surroundings of your situation.

This was a very fancy place, something that any Fairy Tail mage was unlikely to be able to afford. What point in Lucy's life would there be a place like this…

Wow I must be a fucking dumbass.

I am highly likely in her mansion, also. I glanced up into the mirror again, my face looks slightly younger, not very, but not the exact same Lucy that I knew in Fairy Tail. I wasn't the chibi Lucy of six from her memories, but I also looked slightly older than my usual age.

If I was fifteen and Lucy was…I believe seventeen in the series, yeah I was about sixteen. Oh yeah! Level up in age baby!

But, Lucy was to be the opposite of the girl I am, and the kind of personality I despised. She was a girly girl, very vain, cries too much, often is the damsel in distress, zero hand-to-hand skills, and she liked to wear skirts. Not my idea of a good person, but that's just the things I didn't like about Lucy.

I loved the way her mind was one of the greatest around, her tactical skills were definitely nothing to scoff at. I loved the way she could forgive and forget after someone made mistakes, although it was usually after she threw a bit of a hissy fit. I loved how she respected her spirits and the way she treated them. I loved how she was so polite when needed, but a real fireball when necessary. I loved many things about Lucy Heartifillia, but most of all, I loved her ability to love. She loved her father after all his wrongs, and she loved her mother even after all those years. She loved the adventure, freedom, kinship and heart that came from Fairy Tail.

Lucy Heartifillia _was _a good person. And I had just took it all from her.

I stared solidly into the mirror, and at….my reflection. If this was my second chance, who was I to waste it?! If Lucy didn't get to live this life, I would live it for her, and I would do everything in my power to make sure she gets what she deserves.

A family. Determination. Respect. True heart. And love for her entire being!

I grinned at my reflection, if I was going to fix it, might as well start right away!

"Lucy-sama?"

I started and whipped around to see a young girl standing in the doorway. A servant perhaps? If she was a servant, I must be polite and kind, just as Lucy.

Smiling at her I nodded, "what is it that you need?"

The girl bowed to me, "it is time for Lucy-sama to get dressed for her breakfast. Jude-sama is waiting for you downstairs and wishes to talk about an important matter with you."

I smiled gratefully at her and gestured for her to go ahead of me, "what may the matter be this time? Is it another betrothal proposal?"

The girl nodded as she opened the door to a huge walk-in-wardrobe, "Jude-sama has had another offer." She giggled lightly, "he seems….._handsome_."

I laughed lightly at this, "should I expect from your laugh another, rather grotesque specimen of a male?" As she nodded again I sighed dramatically, "what plan shall I come up this time?.." The girl giggled again before handing me a rather intricate dress, "shall I help Lucy-sama with this dress today?"

On the outside I nodded at her and she began to take off my clothes to dress. On the inside, it was a mixture of relief and slight embarrassment.

Relief at the fact that I didn't have to fuck around with that dress and make a fool out of myself. Embarrassment at both I couldn't change the clothes, and that the girl would basically be stripping me naked and dressing me like a doll.

How fun.

I stared straight ahead and only moved when the girl asked me to move to help her get the dress on. When she first put on the corset, it was fine, when she pulled the strings, I really thought I was going to pass out. How could people wear these things?

I moved mechanically as I began to think over my situation again. I was right about the fact that Lucy had already had marriage proposals, all heirs to the companies were often married off to create better connections between two benefitting companies. It also seemed that she had denied many, and that there was some rather…horrific ones.

I knew Lucy had run away from home, but when? All I knew was that she had run, and apparently a year later she was in Hargeon, wherever that may be. If I was going to fix things, I should start as soon as possible. From Lucy's confrontation with her father after Phantom Lord, she must have snuck away from her home if her father didn't realise her intentions and her defiance surprised him.

Well might as well defy him now and get away quickly.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the girl stepped away and bowed, "do you need anything else Lucy-sama?"

"Uh no thank you," I smoothed down the satin fabric of the pink dress, "but there is something I must do before coming down to breakfast. May you stand outside the door and wait for me?" Another nod came from the girl, "as you wish Lucy-sama."

I followed her back into the main bedroom and watched as she exited through what must be the door into the rest of the building. I huffed out a breath before gazing around the room, what essentials did I need to bring?

First, a carry case to hold all my belongings.

I whined slightly at that, why couldn't I be in Naruto and just use a sealing scroll to hold everything? But I hunted around for the suitcase Lucy had, I had then finally found it under her bed.

Opening it I found things already in there, so she was planning on running soon. I pulled out everything and systematically divided it into three groups. Things I needed, things I didn't and another pile for unsure.

I had a few pairs of realistically, worthy clothing in my to take pile. That meant they weren't expensive or gaudy, although, I could use some stuff to barter off for money. With that thought, I took the necklaces in the pile I didn't need, and put it in a small drawstring bag that held some precious items of Lucy's. A locket with a photo of her and her mother, a blue ribbon and a few pages of the book she must've began to write.

I also had a large bag of jewels Lucy had saved up, but that wasn't enough. I guess stealing some money off good, old Papa was going to be next on the list.

Some toiletries were in there, I had thrown out the expensive lotions and perfumes. If they had dogs they would try to track me with them, I should change my scents to something either than….Rose petals? Really Lucy, really?

I groaned lightly and began to search through draws and in places things might be hidden. Interestingly I had found a diary, something to help me portray as Lucy if there was valuable information about her in it. I had also found another stash of money behind her draws, not the best hiding place, but it had obviously worked.

Humming to myself I packed the last bit of items neatly into my suitcase. I then gathered up a decent sized leather bag and slung it around my shoulder so it rested at my hip. There was the drawstring bag in there along with half of my jewels, just in case someone tried to mug me. Of course though, I already knew what that was like and could beat the shit out of anyone who actually tried.

That was, if these wimpy muscles actually obeyed me.

Checking over everything I nodded proudly, everything was in check and I was ready to face the father of Lucy's nightmares!

I opened the door and handed all of my luggage to the servant, "be waiting by the front entrance for me please." I flashed a grin to the bemused girl as I began to waltz down the stairs. No need to make an entrance Tia, it's the exit that will go off with a bang!

I laughed lightly to myself as I glided over the polished marbles towards where all the servants were heading, it was a good guess that they would be waiting on me and Jude-san.

I inclined my head to the servants that opened the doors, and before they closed I looked back and flapped my hands at the servant girl with my stuff. She had to go and stand at the front entrance, or I was royally screwed.

Internally snickering at the fanciness of it all, I sat down in the seat drawn out for me by a servant. I stared across the ridiculously long dining table at the neatly trimmed moustache of Lucy's father.

"Father," I bowed my head towards him.

"Daughter."

Oh hell no, does this idiot think he can call Lucy daughter for nearly ten years and she won't hate him? Dude you call your child by their name, not by what the hell they are! Unless they're a toerag, my little sister was always a toerag to my mum, but that was joke.

I let my bangs drop in front of my smirk, I didn't want to see my face as I plotted what was going to happen soon.

"Why is your hair out? A heiress must always have her hair done properly as a _lady_." Jude glared at me disapprovingly down the table, "you will fix your hair immediately after this meal. You will have another suitor come visit you and I don't want any screw ups from you like last time."

I gritted my teeth at his disgusted tone, how could Lucy bounce back from this all? How could she survive nine years of this crap? How dare he talk to her like that!

"You will answer me when I talk to you!"

"I'm sorry father," I ground out, "but I believe I shall be unable to make this meeting with the suitor. Or any other suitor for that matter." Raising my gaze I glared at him with a smirk playing around my mouth, "how sad is that father. I guess you will have to tell the disappointed man that he shall not be getting married to me."

I daintily ate at the meal set before me, I had to thank that year of female-only, English boarding school dad sent me to. The manners I learnt then were saving me face here.

"What are you talking about!" Jude slammed his hands against the table, "quit your babbling and look at me as I speak!"

I dragged my gaze to his and smiled with an innocent expression, "yes father? What words of _absolute _wisdom are you going to impart on me today?"

Jude spluttered and flushed an angry red, "stop this back talk you cretin child!"

"Oh cretin child," I simpered, "I have not hear that before. Can't handle the heat father? What are you going to do to me? Send me to my room? I've been locked in this accursed place for nearly ten years now!" I hadn't realised I had stood up until my chair had hit the ground with a bang.

"Shut up and sit down!" Jude stood up with a growl and began to advance towards me. He was taller in height as he towered over me, but I felt invincible then and I was goddamn Tiana, Tia of the Valley of Whirlpools they called me. I had fought in gangs, fought with gangs, I had done anarchy with mates, and experienced it. I would not let this old fart let Lucy be trapped here forever!

I snarled up at Jude, "well father? It seems that you can't control this body, let alone this mind. Screw you and your fucking company, I'm going outside in the real world, and I'm going to become a celestial mage just like Mama!" I whipped out the keys that I had hidden in the sash of the dress, they glowed ominously as I leant into Jude's face. "How about that, father dear."

I slammed my foot into his nuts and laughed gleefully as he collapsed down. "She shoots and she scores!" I began to run off for the front entrance, passing alarmed servants as I went. "Goodbye hellhole, hello whole world!"

I cartwheeled down the lush carpet simply because I could. Doffing an imaginary hat at the two doorman, I grabbed my bags from the servant girl and gave her a peck on the check, "thanks for all your help!"

Laughing again I ran towards a horse-drawn carriage that sat to the side of the sweeping driveway. I opened the door and chucked in all my luggage before leaping up into the driver's seat. I beamed at the startled look on the driver's face, "I need to get to the nearest town. Reckon you can do that for me?" He nodded hesitantly before clicking his tongue and getting the horse to start clopping.

"Please set a good pace," I stared back at the mansion as we began our journey, "I wish to be away from here quickly."

"As you wish my lady."

The horse sped up into a trot and I marvelled at the rush of freedom I was getting from this experience. I wasn't the one escaping their hell, that was Lucy. So why did I feel so satisfied by this? So happy about the fact I was leaving that place.

I shrugged as a cart began to pass us, that wasn't my problem anymore. Our carriage was going a faster pace than theirs, so I only managed to pull down my lower eyelid and stick my tongue out at the suitor that passed me. I got a satisfying glimpse of his shocked face before we sped past him.

The driver chuckled next to me, "maybe the next town over will give you a better chance of staying out here. Ne, Lucy-chan?"

I turned to him and smiled at him happily, "it would be my absolute pleasure."

**This story will deviate from the story quite broadly. A different Lucy will mean differences in the plotline. Tia abhors weakness and Lucy, frankly, has a lot of weakness. There's so much potential in her that has been wasted, Tia will make Lucy into a lean, mean fighting machine!**

**The next few chapters will be of Tia's journey through Fiore getting stronger, and generally do some weird shit as she hides away from Jude.**

**Tell me if I should continue.**

**Laters. **


	2. The road to Hargeon

**Okay I'm back again, just chilling from my other stories.**

**So people are obviously thinking this won't be too good from the lack of reviews, views, blah, blah, blah.**

**Well I'm here to prove you wrong.**

**(Hopefully)**

**Let's get started then!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Why is the new episodes S2? It's long past the second season, that was Phantom Lord. Oh, and I don't own FT_

**Warning: **_Language, not as much as my other stories though_

* * *

**Tia/Lucy P.O.V.**

I wandered through the streets of the small town I was in. Small enough it could be a village, but it was quaint and no one had found me yet.

I rubbed my feet tiredly as I crossed rougher stone, Lucy's feet were so soft and unused to anything taxing. I had been walking barefoot for days now to strengthen them and form callouses like my old feet, but it was slow going. Training this body was quite irritating really, I had taken to walking to each town rather than hitching a lift whenever someone went by me. It would hopefully get my fitness up a bit.

Another big change was my clothing choice compared to anything Lucy had ever wore. My top was a plain black one and my shorts a modest denim, the only thing that was vaguely similar to Lucy was the boots I occasionally wore on my feet. They weren't tall, high-heeled boots, they looked more like lace, combat boots. I had my hair up in a high ponytail for convenience, nothing special really. Although I had been tempted to cut off my distinctive hair, I had wasted a bit of money getting the tips of them a dark red. Just as I used to have.

All in all I blended in (mostly), which was the plan.

I had been travelling from the village the driver had dropped me off at. It had taken me nearly a week to travel this small, out-of-the-way village. The reason?

Gate keys.

Contrary to belief, keys weren't just handed out as freebies on the side of the street. There were people who had connections to the Celestial spirit world, they were most commonly known as seers. People who could connect to the heavens like celestial mages, but used their connections to see through time. Spirits weren't actively connected to time as humans were, they could spend a week in their world and it would be a year in human time.

Time was a troublesome thing.

Later on in the series the Fairy Tail crew had gone into the spirit world for only a night, unfortunately that took up the rest of the month they had to prepare for the Grand Magic Games. This didn't necessarily mean that if you spent another night in the spirit realm, around three weeks would've passed in human time. Time was a bitch, it sometimes ran fast, sometimes it ran slow, you just didn't know.

That's why seers were so rare and trusted by the spirits.

Those who could take in the fucked up time laws of the spirit world and not go insane were certainly powerful in their own right. I often laughed at how in the series celestial magic wasn't considered very strong, but it was the most sought after magic.

The Key to the Starry Heavens and even Eclipse were a testament to that.

Seers were given newly made keys by spirits and either someone bought it, earned it, or the seer gave it away. Rarely would the seer hoard the key, but this village was small enough and not well-known, that hopefully meant the seer didn't interact with anyone too much to give the keys away.

Several people's eyes were on me as I walked down the street, they didn't get many visitors to their village. I ignored their stares and made my way to a small hut closer to the edge of town.

It wasn't drab or poor looking by any measure, it was a homey feeling hut and I fell in love with it as I approached the door. I softly knocked on said door and backed away to a respectable distance, bowing my head slightly.

"Yes?"

I looked at the silver haired women under my bangs and bowed to her, "I'm sorry to intrude wise woman. I've travelled to meet your presence and to hopefully gain your favour."

A small smile tilted the woman's mouth up, "I've been expecting you noble, child of the stars. You have travelled far and I know your purpose to obtain some of my keys, come and sit at my hearth. We have much to discuss."

I nodded and followed her into the hut, "thank you.."

"Kiyo child of the stars."

"Kiyo-sama, my name is Lucy." I sat down at the stool Kiyo had pulled in front of the small fireplace she had. Kiyo merely nodded as she busied herself making tea and I stared at the personalised home. Trinkets hung from the ceiling and all sorts of fun looking things littered the floor, all brightly coloured.

"Ah yes," a cup of tea was set in front of me, "Lucy daughter of Layla, both children of the stars."

My mouth quirked up slightly, "if I am a child of the stars, what does that make seers like you?" Kiyo laughed lightly and sipped her tea, "we are simply those of stars much like you. The difference is that we look into a star and see everything, celestial mages look only to the spirit and power of a star. Children like you lack the wisdom of the star, but I do not blame you, to see the entirety of a star takes years of practise and solitude. Something you have no time for no?"

I merely raised an eyebrow, "such knowledge. Does the weight of it hold you back at all?"

"Much like yours?" Retorted Kiyo, "child you have a hard task ahead of you. To change it you're going to need all the help you can get." Kiyo stood up and swept off into a beaded doorway, very cliché in a way.

I continued to drink my tea as I waited for Kiyo, a rather nice flavour and I didn't normally like tea. My attention was drawn back to the beaded doorway as Kiyo came back with a worn wooden box in her arms.

"These are the keys I have in my possession," Kiyo opened the box with a small key, "I haven't had a visitor in quite a while." She opened the lid and turned the box to me, "what do you think of these stars?"

I smiled brightly, "they're beautiful Kiyo-sama."

The three silver keys pulsed with a bright glow and Kiyo smiled fondly at them, "they already like you a lot." I snapped my gaze up to her, "they?"

"Yes they child," Kiyo picked the keys up gently and pressed them into my hands, "all of them wish to be used. I nearly was going to sell them to the next trader since I was worried they would grow bored and restless of being here, I'm glad you came."

I couldn't say anything at this act of kindness, it was too much!

"Thank you Kiyo-sama," I managed to croak out, "I will treat them well."

Kiyo nodded and smiled, "I know you will. Do you know what to do next? They are quite urgent to be summoned, patient as they may be, they want to be contracted as soon as possible."

"Of course." I picked up one of the keys in my right hand, a very familiar one. Standing up and thrusting my arm out I began to chant out the usual contract. A large seal appeared under me and I felt my magic flare, then deplete as I opened a gate into the celestial spirit world.

I plunged my hand down and unlocked the gate, _"open gate of the lyre, Lyra!"_

A brief glow obscured my eyes, but soon the excited form of Lyra appeared in front of me. "Hiya summoner! I'm glad to be summoned anytime! Just call me and I'll be there!" I smiled at the blushing girl with wings, "it would be a pleasure to have someone beside me as I travel. Would you mind if I kept you out always? I quite like company and I'm sure your music will be amazing!"

Lyra blushed even harder and twirled, "it would be an honour! I'm Lyra of the lyre and who may you be?"

"Lucy," I bowed slightly to her, "the honour is mine Lyra."

She grinned at me, "shall I head back Lucy-sama?"

"Lucy is just fine," I waved her off, "and I would like you to stay with me as I summon the next spirit. I will have to ask the others to head back though, I can only hold two gates for a short amount of time, enough to make a contract."

"Quite impressive child," mused Kiyo, "you must have a lot of spirit in you and a hard training to have such potential. How do you do it?"

I merely tapped my nose, "just summoning my spirits and having them out for as long as possible to push my limits. When I don't have a spirit out, I meditate and do exercises to expend my magic in different ways. Sometimes I force my magic out in pulses and other times I use it as pure magic to enhance my movements."

"What do you mean by that Lucy?" Lyra put on a thoughtful look, "I've never heard of such a way to use raw magic."

I nodded as I placed Lyra's key on my key ring, "I got the idea from..somewhere. I simply don't charge my magic into any of my celestial spirit keys, I hold the magic from my core and simply charge it through my body. Raw magic, or pure magic, can enhance one's speed, strength and stamina for a short while."

"Impressive," stated Kiyo, "but I believe we were summoning the next spirit, no?"

I blushed slightly and scrambled for the next key. This one was completely unfamiliar, it had a pictograph of waves like Aquarius's, but with chains crossing it. I shrugged and repeated the chant to the spirit world, "what spirit is this Kiyo-sama?"

"Andromeda, the princess."

"_Open gate of the princess, Andromeda!"_

The glow of my magic disappeared to show the form of a beautiful young woman. She had long, braided brown hair with a small circlet of silver interwoven in it. Her bright blue eyes stared at me, but what caught my attention was the long chains coming off her arms. Unlike Virgo's the chains were a thinner kind, but there was a lot more of them crossing over her. The dress she wore was fine and she was bare-footed, an interesting combo.

I dipped my head in greeting, "Andromeda of Aethiopia. A pleasure for you to work with me, I hope you shall lend me your power."

The woman smiled faintly, "I am a spirit not used for combat summoner, but I shall lend you my help whenever I am summoned. What I your name child of the stars?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy, you know of my story I presume?" I nodded at her question, "Perseus saved you from Cetus, did he not?"

"Yes," Andromeda's eyes saddened slightly, "I have never been a fighter, my mother's hubris led to my near demise. After I died and was set into the heavens by Athena, I became a supporting type of spirit. The best I can do for you is supply information about other spirits and their stories, this because I have been in the spirit world for many centuries and I know many things. You have Crux, but he is limited by what he can say due to laws. I on the other hand, may go wherever I please and say anything. That is all I can offer you."

I mulled over his for a moment until an idea popped into my head, "can I only summon you with me? You said you can go anywhere, so does that mean I can summon you in a different location?"

A sly smile crept onto Andromeda's face, "well done Lucy, as your power grows you can summon me farther away. I suggest you learn to summon your spirits differently, you will have a greater advantage if you do so."

I smiled at the spirit, "it shall be my pleasure to summon you again Andromeda. Until next time."

Andromeda nodded, "until next time." She disappeared in a flash, an I sighed in relief as the pressure of holding two gates released. Quite an amazing spirit I must say, although why she had those abilities confused me. Spirits should not be able to be summoned away from the summoner, and Andromeda's story offered no reason why she should have this ability. Next time I summon her I'll be sure to ask.

"The last one please child." I started slightly at Kiyo's command and blushed at Lyra's knowing giggle. I picked up the last key which had a bow and arrow on it, quite like Sagittarius's. How curious. I did the chant and plunged the key into the gate.

"Kiyo-sama?"

"Centauras, the centaur."

I opened the gate and yelled out, _"Open gate of the centaur, Centauras!"_

"Hello summoner." The first male of the three dipped his head in greeting, "I am Centauras. How may you be?"

Hm, down to earth and down to business. I like him already. I bowed at the man who had a horse as an ass, "Lucy. An honour." He merely smiled, "well I should state my abilities and when you can summon me should I not?"

"That would be wise," I answered with a grin.

He crossed his arms over a black vest, "I am the centaur spirit, closely related to the spirit of Sagittarius. We are both archers and I learnt to shoot from him, therefore my capabilities are lesser to his true aim. I use my archery mainly as defence, but my speed is sure and swift. I can be summoned any day except for Mondays and Tuesdays. Is this sufficient Lucy-san?"

"Lucy," I corrected absently, "it's perfect Centauras. I have needed a spirit based more on speed rather than just power alone. This is perfect, I think it'll be fun to work together Centaur-"

"Cenas," he cut across me, "it will be easier for both of us Lucy." I smiled at him before waving goodbye and closing the gate.

I slumped in the chair next to me and wiped the sweat on my forehead. Holding two gates open was hard, even for that short amount of time. Hopefully I would be able to push my training further to increase my magical capacity.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Lyra's worried face hovered near me, "did the gates tire you out? Should I go back?"

"No Lyra," I managed a smile, "I'll be alright in a moment."

A glass of water appeared in front of me, "quite a quick contract there child." Kiyo watched as I sculled the water, "take care of those keys and they shall do you well." She took the finished glass from me and placed it over by a small sink I hadn't seen before, "it is time for you to move on again child."

"Of course," I bowed to her, "a thousand thanks Kiyo-sama of the heavens."

"Travel well Lucy of the stars."

I beckoned Lyra as we walked out of the small hut and began to walk directly back to the small motel I had managed to find to grab my bag. Lyra was content to float beside me and stare at the sights of the town, all of which, who stared right back.

"Are you sure it is quite alright to have me out for so long Lucy?" Asked Lyra as she drifted over some crates, "won't you exhaust your magic supply?"

"It's okay Lyra," I laughed, "your gate doesn't take up too much of my magic. Besides, if needed I can close your gate and summon you as soon as I feel stronger." Lyra hummed uncertainly but kept quiet until I had grabbed my bags and began the walk the road out of town. "Where are we going Lucy?"

"Places," I shrugged, "but were going to look for keys, get my physical and magical levels up. And," a wide grin crept across my face, "we're going to look for clues on dragons!"

Lyra seemed rather taken aback by my comment but merely brushed it off, "do you want me to play you anything Lucy?"

"Yeah. Do you know how to play Snow Fairy on your harp?"

* * *

_Habata itara modoranai to itte  
mezashite no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte_

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora_

"Thanks Lyra!" I beamed at the winged girl finishing her song, "I'll see you soon?" She rolled her eyes before smiling back, "of course Lucy-chan."

I felt my smile widen as I closed the gate, Lucy-chan never got old. Sure only Lyra and Cenas called me that, but I knew the other spirits loved me in their…own way. Maybe. Speaking of loving in a unique way…"Aquarius!"

"What do you want brat?"

I smiled nervously at the spirit who had appeared splashing in the natural pool beside the grassy plain I was sitting on. "Do you think we'll ever see any dragons?" She scoffed and splashed some water at me, "don't get your hopes up kid. I've only seen a dragon once and that was a long time ago."

"Oldie," I snickered quietly.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" I squeaked at Aquarius's wrathful expression. It didn't matter if I acted differently to the real Lucy, Aquarius still 'hated' my guts. I know she actually does care for me (in her own special way), but I had to earn a hell of a lot more respect from her before she actually called me Lucy. (I think that'll be when I finally get myself a proper boyfriend.) Until then she's happy to boast that she has one, not that I especially cared, I had all the guys I could ever want in my life with my spirits.

Cenas secretly had to be my favourite guy, he was kind, but had a good sense of humour. He had the most patient and battle tactic mind out of all of my spirits, and he surprisingly made pretty good food. (But nowhere near as good as Lyra's)

Taurus was my heavy hitter of the group. His perverted comments made me laugh rather than get annoyed like Lucy did, and I often summoned him to keep me company when Lyra was too tired. He was also a great person to get a piggyback on since he's so tall.

Don't judge the piggyback, I'm fifteen in real age, but I can act like I'm five. It's the body that looks sixteen.

Cancer didn't just help with my hair when it was horrible, he was the one I looked to guide me either than Andromeda. He was the most level-headed spirit, often detached at times, and I trusted his judgement.

Andromeda kind of felt like a mother in the sense she always had something to say to make me feel better, or the fact she always gave me words of wisdom. She could be rather cool, bordering on cold, but she always had a nice smile and words ready.

Crux wasn't summoned unless I was absolutely lost (his information came quite handy sometimes) or I wanted absolute peace and quiet, even as I trained my magic capacity.

Last but not least was Lyra.

Where to begin….She was the one who stayed with me constantly throughout my travels of Fiore. She was the one who helped me learn how to cook, clean, play the harp and how to sing. She was the one who comforted me whenever I felt sad about home, even if she didn't realise where exactly my true home was. She was the one who nursed me back to health whenever I depleted my magic. She was the one who tended my wounds when I was training in hand-to-hand, or whenever we ran into some crazy ass monster. She was the one I felt closest to.

She was exactly like my little sister.

Occasionally it made me sad to see Maya reflected in Lyra, but then I remember Lyra is a completely different person. It still does make me want to curl up and cry though.

So my spirits were going well. I unfortunately hadn't found any more keys, but I was content to 'power up' some more before I got new keys. I was so close to being able to summon two spirits at the same time and fight alongside them.

Along the lines of fighting….

I stood up from the grass and wiped the dirt off my bare legs. I was wearing shorts and a t-shirt along with my combat boots as usual. The only thing that ever changed was the colour of my shirt or shorts.

Aquarius instantly brought her attention to me as I walked to a flat piece of land and dropped into a beginning stance. Whatever spirit was out at that point had to watch me train and point out the flaws I made as I did so. Aquarius was the most brutal, but I found her harsh honesty refreshing and also encouraging when she taunted me relentlessly.

My right hand hovered over my left shoulder as I prepared to draw out the only noticeable thing about me either than my hair. A thick, brown strap crossed from my left shoulder to my right hip, the scabbard of my sword was also a dull brown, but the sword was a gleaming silver as I drew it down in a slash.

I had won the sword after I had passed through an obscure, red-light town. For those who don't know what red-light towns or districts are, I hope you will never see one. They're a place full of brothels, whore houses, gambling taverns and races. The race being 'games,' things like those card stands you see that make money from people trying to find the joker. Stuff like that.

I had passed through the town to gain valuable information on both the locations of gate keys and dragons. The underbelly of any place always had the greatest information, trust me. After winning some bets, I began to suss out information from those with loose mouths. No one knew anything about gate keys, but I had information on a certain Salamander.

He had blown up the man's last brothel, along with the rest of that area.

I couldn't help but laugh at that memory, the trouble Natsu always seemed to be in! I hadn't met him yet, but I was so excited for it. In fact, I had been steadily making my way towards Hargeon for the last month. Ten months on the road kills you, even if it is strangely freeing.

I began to go through basic katas with my sword, the usual, I could always let my thoughts drift whenever I did this. The moves were so engrained into me I could do it with my eyes closed, as I had done so before.

I had learned to wield the sword after I had spent a month with a farmer and his family down south. Yuma had been part of the royal guards before he had grown too old and became a farmer. His skills with a sword were better than average and he was only too happy to show me hospitality and his art of the sword. The month I had spent with Yuma, his wife Suzu and their little boy Kato was the longest I had ever stayed in one place since leaving the Heartifillia estate. It felt like home, and I had nearly cried when I knew I had to move on. Little Kato was the cutest thing and I can only hope I get to see them again.

The months after were long and sometimes lonely since I only had my spirits for company. Sure I could go into towns, but the crowds now felt oppressive, and I disliked having to spend my small amount of money on things I could get in the wild.

Unlike Lucy I preferred the outdoors to lush hotels, or even your regular bed and breakfast. I spent most of my time along roads and forests that I felt more at home there than anywhere else, excluding Yuma's farm.

I roused myself out of my memories before I slowly began to speed up my katas, and began to use harder tricks as I slashed and twirled. I finished when I threw my sword like a dagger and it stuck into a tree with a thump. I panted as I went to retrieve it, I was nowhere near Erza's level, but the years of wielding switchblades had come somewhat in handy.

"Not too bad brat," Aquarius said begrudgingly, "a lot better than that sissy twirling you did months ago.

"Thanks Aquarius," I replied dryly and pulled the sword out from the tree, "real moral boosting." She smirked smugly, "that's what I'm here for. Either than drowning those who dare defy my summoner!"

I often got freaked out by her sudden mood swings. She may pretend to dislike me, but the simple idea of some idiot trying to defeat me made her fire up. Apparently when I lose, it insults her since I'm her summoner.

That's the reason why I usually summoned her when I was attacked by bandits.

Like right now.

"Give us your money girly!" A ragged looking man sneered at me, "we won't hurt you too bad!" The five other men around him crowed in agreement and a few leered at me.

Oh hell no.

"Oh no," I deadpanned, "please have mercy on my virgin soul."

"A virgin eh?" A dirty blond licked his lips, "well maybe I'll have a go eh? How about that blondie? Want to have a go with old Uncle Sam eh?"

I rolled my eyes, "if you say eh one more time, you'll find your head up his ass." I pointed at the guy who had first spoken who was next to 'Uncle Sam.' I had taken the line off Hancock, but they didn't know that.

"Oh really?" Sam advanced closer, "you and that little spirit of yours? Celestial wizards are weak 'cause they stay cowering behind their summons. Isn't that right eh?"

Aquarius looked at me, "you wanna go or should I?"

"He said eh," I cracked my knuckles, "time to fulfil that promise." I cracked my knuckles louder before cocking my head, "now who wants to go first…eh?"

* * *

"So you beat up those bandits pretty good right?"

I snorted at Lyra's innocent comment, "of course I did Lyra. He said eh like _five times! It was so annoying! _I was prepared to beat them up when they first appeared, but that was the icing on the cake to finish it off."

Lyra giggled lightly as we walked along the road, "that is so you Lucy-chan! But I wonder how they found you? I mean, you were in the middle of a forest, and in a grove you had stumbled across. How did they find you there?"

I shrugged and adjusted the duffle bag I had exchanged for the suitcase from the mansion, "dunno Lyra. That may have been a trap for unaware travellers and I had stumbled into it like so many before me. God only knows!"

Lyra just nodded and we walked on in silence. That is, until I saw the ocean and a sign proudly exclaiming Hargeon. I stopped and stared at it while Lyra squealed with delight next to me, "we finally made it Lucy-chan! After so long of travelling, we made it to the place you said Salamander was going to be seen!"

A grin slowly crept across my face, "yeah…we did it. We finally did it! Holy shit Lyra we're here! We're here! We're here! We're here!" I cartwheeled and round-offed in excitement, "I can't believe we're here!"

"Well you better believe it Lucy-chan!" Lyra flapped her wings over to me, "now let's hurry up and go inside! You need to find somewhere to rest and sleep, it's been ages since we last made it to a town, so you better not waste this opportunity!"

"Okey dokey," I cheered before running towards the entrance of Hargeon, "c'mon Lyra!"

"Yes. Yes!"

As we walked underneath the sign of Hargeon, I gazed around the cobblestone town with great excitement. We were on track to the Fairy Tail story! I was actually a day early so I could rest up and see the sights before Natsu showed up, but still, Fairy Tail!

"Oh Lyra I'm so pumped up for this!" I danced a little in my combat boots, "let's go see everything!" I went to run off but Lyra quickly grasped my shoulder, "don't go running off willy-nilly Lucy-chan. I for one don't want your new clothes to be ruined so soon after you got them!"

I beamed at the spirit floating beside me, "and I can't thank you enough for that Lyra! These clothes are superb!"

Lyra blushed at my compliment, "it was just a little something I picked out. Nothing much really…"

I plucked at the new shirt I was wearing, "they're awesome Lyra and you're awesome. That's all there is to say!"

My usual plain t-shirt had been replaced by a long sleeve white top and a sleeveless black hoodie, both surprisingly form fitting but comfortable. A red dragon roared across the jumper and spat out flames around the edge of the actual hood, it looked awesome. I still wore shorts, a ripped pair of faded white-blue that I loved dearly. Along with my usual boots I looked pretty badass. The only piece of jewellery I wore was the locket that contained a photo of Layla and Lucy when she was little. I treasured it as much as Lucy would've done, the other necklaces I had sold for money, but this one I always wore. My hair was done up in a high ponytail with the blue ribbon tied around it in a pretty boy, very girly, but I liked it.

"Let's just head to a hotel," sighed Lyra, "and we'll go sightseeing later. Okay?"

I nodded, "okay."

* * *

By the time the next day had come up, I was boiling with energy. Lyra had finally got fed up of my excitement last night and had left when I got to the hotel safely. I hadn't summoned any more spirits since I was going to get a new one today.

Plue I'm coming for you!

I danced through the crowds as I made my way to the little magic shop I had seen yesterday. It seemed expensive there, but I had saved up money just for this occasion. A few thousand jewels were easily in my price range.

The bell chimed as I waltzed in, I beamed at the man working the counter, "keys please!"

He blinked at me, "the keys to my shop? R-really? Madam I don't think you should rob me, I-"

I laughed at that, "nah man I mean your gate keys! Sorry about that! I wish to see any gate keys you have for me, any at all!"

He tutted slightly as he rummaged in the display case for a velvet cushion with some keys on it. "I'm afraid we don't have many keys," he placed the keys onto the table where I could see them, "but here you are madam."

"Lucy," I said absently as I gazed at the keys for Plue. I zoned into the little blue figure on one of the keys and snatched it up with an exclamation, "this one! This is the Canis Minor right? Nikola?"

The man nodded as he studied the key, "yes that is the Canis Minor. But it's not a fighting type! Most of the time it's used as a pet, it _is _a doggy."

I nodded sagely, "but not all of my keys are for combat." I flashed my three gold keys and four silver keys, "I treat all of my keys as they should be. As an equal who don't just live to fight! They have been my only company on the road for the last ten months, I don't know what I would've done without them." My keys glowed faintly as I fiddled with them, "thanks guys."

"You're the first." The counterman leaned forward intently and slid two keys over, "you are the first summoner who didn't say how cute these keys were, but how useless they were. You have three gold keys and yet you don't think less of the silver, I admire that. Canis Minor and the little fox are yours for only ten thousand jewels."

I beamed at the man, "thank you so much! I will not let you down! These keys will be treasured and I'm honoured that you would give me these keys sir!"

He chuckled lightly and waved at me, "well the wise woman of the heavens _did _tell me to look out for a blond celestial mage. It was a pleasure doing business with you Lucy of the stars."

I bowed disbelievingly to him, "the honour's mine sir." I waved goodbye and walked out the shop, I can't believe I just got two keys! Wow this is amazing! I could've screamed like a lunatic at he sky, but I had a date with a certain Salamander!

* * *

**Well that was strange to write. I know no one especially wants to hear what Tia does as she travels, so I tried to push it all together into one chapter. Not too sure whether that was good idea but we shall see.**

**The song Lyra sang was Blue bird, not a Fairy Tail song 'cause I'll be using other Japanese songs throughout this.**

**FAIRY TAIL CANNON BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER YAY!**

**Pumped up for this!**

**See you soonish**


	3. Meeting the main character

**Hello there!**

**Yes it has been a while, but I'm here!**

**I didn't feel motivated to write this until I reread the story, and then there was an urge to smash out another chapter. And there's Natsu!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own any of the amazing characters, just some twists in the plot and the chick inside Lucy_

**Warning: **_Some language here and there. No sweat_

* * *

**Tia/Lucy P.O.V.**

I was wandering through the streets of Hargeon when I heard the excited screaming of teenaged girls.

"That is definitely Salamander," I muttered to the floating spirit next to me.

"It doesn't sound like very dignified women at all," huffed Lyra. "Those ladies should be ashamed of themselves! Screaming over a man like that!" She turned to glower slightly at me, "no boyfriend for you if you act like that!"

I snorted slightly, "that doesn't sound anything like me Lyra. If I squeal over a man like that, please kill me."

"But then I would be banished out of the Spirit Realm," Lyra replied innocently.

I cursed lightly, "it's somewhat irritating that you've gotten used to my fucked up humour."

"Language!" Lyra slapped me lightly across the head.

Scowling slightly and rubbing my head, I turned a corner to find a massive throng of screaming girls with – I'm not even joking – freaking love hearts in their eyes! Some things in anime still weird me out when I see them in person.

"There's an allure surrounding these girls," Lyra said seriously from my left. She flicked a concerned look to me, "is it affecting you Lucy-chan?"

I shook my head as we approached the crowd, "no Lyra. Remember how illusion or controlling spells don't work on me? Because of the fact that I always have my magic enhancing my movements?"

"Oh yeah!" Lyra nodded excitedly, "it forms a layer over your body that repulses illusions and whatnot. Didn't you find that out when we versed that illusion mage?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Just annoying that he managed to get away when I was distracted, he had Horologium's key."

Lyra didn't answer as we had now entered the mass of women calling out to the single male in the centre of the ring. Even from here I could tell Bora was a scummy, little bastard. He had the look of a con-artist, or someone from the several red-light districts I had passed through. Did this country not teach stranger danger?

Stupid Fiore people.

The slight tug of the charm spell increased with every step I took closer to the fire mage. I had to actively fight it from taking over my mind when I stopped directly in front of Bora.

Several of the women behind me were clawing at my back, trying to get past so I could see, but I merely stood there quietly and did nothing.

It only took a moment for Bora to notice that a female in the crowd wasn't screaming, drooling, proclaiming their love, that they wanted to marry him, wanted to have his babies, or throwing themselves on the ground in front of him.

He appeared in my face with – I'm still not joking – actual fucking sparkles shimmering around his entire being. A hand caressed my face and it took all my willpower not to either; bite the offending hand, or grab the sword on my back and go ape-shit insane on him.

I can't express how much willpower it took.

I held back a shudder and stared blankly at Bora as he said strange things about me being a blossom, or some random crap like that. Just a few more moments…

"IGNEEL!"

There he is.

Bora turned to find a salmon haired boy on his hands and knees, staring up at him expectantly. It took a few moments for Natsu to realise that the creepy man was in fact, not his huge ass dragon father called Igneel.

"You're not Igneel."

And with that, he turned from Bora's ever smiling face and walked straight through the crowd of stunned women.

"He just flicked off Salamander!"

"How dare he do that!"

"Get him girls!"

I could hear Lyra choke back giggles at the fairly comical scene of Natsu being beaten up by a bunch of civilian women.

Rolling my eyes at her stifled laughs, I walked over to the scuffle that was going on and gently pushed some of the enraged women aside. "I think he's had enough ladies. We don't a murder on your pretty little hands do we?"

With much grumbling, the women backed off and slowly turned back to Bora, who had apparently come over to where Natsu and I were.

"My beautiful blossom." He brandished a ringed hand at me, "I would be delighted if you were to join me upon my ship tonight. There will be much merriment and beverages to be drunk!"

What the hell was this guy! Some royal from the olden days!

I tuned out the rest of his flowery speech, nodding where necessary with a polite smile on my face. When he finally reached the end I put on a bigger smile and said that I would be delighted to come.

"Excellent!" He chirped before waving at me and the other women before clicking his fingers and being whisked away on a trail of purple flames.

Show off.

"What a weirdo."

A grin crossed my face as I turned to find a slightly dazed looking Natsu staring after where Bora had gone. "And he wasn't even Igneel!"

I laughed loudly at his absolutely devastated facial expression, "as if you would find a giant dragon in the middle of a port town!"

A flash of pink and white was all I saw before Natsu's onyx eyes bore into mine, "you know who Igneel is!" He shook my shoulders roughly with the hands that were suddenly clamped down on them, "do you know where he went?!"

I couldn't answer him, I could only try to keep my eyes in my head as my brain rattled around in my head.

"Stop shaking her idiot!"

I was dropped sharply and hit the ground with a thud. I tried to focus my eyes on something, but it was hard, it felt like they were swirling in circles. When I could see clearly, I had to laugh at Natsu's now cowed expression as he was torn into by an angry Lyra.

"I dare you to touch my summoner again cretin!"

Scrambling upright, I put my hand on Lyra's shoulder in a soothing gesture, "calm down Lyra. He was just excited to hear any information on his father. That was all."

She huffed and turned away from the confused dragon slayer, "well he could at least be civilised about it!"

"I agree." I smiled at Natsu before linking arms with Lyra, "care to join us for lunch dragon slayer? It's on me."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Lucy sat down on one side of the booth, Lyra now gone, and Natsu sat on the other side, with a Happy who had appeared suddenly during the walk to the restaurant they were in.

Natsu pointed at Lucy dramatically, "how the hell do you know Igneel?!"

The blond with red tips didn't reply, she calmly ordered a large selection of food from the waitress that came to take their orders.

Natsu was steadily getting angry at the busty girl, she had talked about Igneel like he knew him, and now she wasn't saying anything about him! Maybe this girl was tricking him, just like many others before her had done. But those people hadn't know Igneel's name, or the fact that he was a dragon slayer.,,

The slayer discreetly pulled Happy slightly closer to him and warily watched the girl in front of him. If she tried anything, he would blow this joint.

Literally.

"I beg your pardon." Lucy smiled slightly at Natsu after she finished giving the waitress a long list of foods to bring them, "I expect you want to know what I know of your dragon."

"Aye!" Happy called from Natsu's side, "are you some sort of dragon in disguise?"

Lucy snorted, "that would be cool, but no. I'm just a travelling mage that was intrigued by dragons and anything about them, including their pupils, slayers like you."

"You mean there's more of us?" Natsu asked excitedly, "did Igneel teach other kids like me?"

Shaking her head Lucy replied, "not at all. I know of four other dragons and their slayers, either than you and your dragon." A crooked grin came over her face, "it was easiest to acquire information on you Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer, pupil of Igneel the fire dragon."

The celestial mage crossed her arms and leant back in her seat, "is there anything you wish to ask of me?"

"Aye." Happy peered at her curiously, "why do you talk all posh like? It's so weird."

Lucy chuckled in reply, "well I came from a noble family, and the way I was brought up may have something to do with that. The main reason though is because I think over my words when I am around strangers, often picking over my words before speaking. Therefore they come out more sophisticated and cold than what I actually think."

She stared across at Natsu's and Happy's confused expressions, "I talk smart because I don't trust you. Idiots."

"Hey!" The two yelled back.

The blond just rolled her eyes, "if you don't want to call you idiots, don't be idiots. _Obviously._"

Natsu and Happy couldn't reply to her comment as suddenly there was a huge line of dishes being served onto their table by a small crowd of waitresses. The duo sucked up the drool that was escaping their mouths and swiftly dived into the many selections of dishes in front of them.

They were quickly consuming the food at a fast pace, but Lucy wasn't far behind them, doing away with several dishes down at her end.

Natsu paused in his eating to grab a plate of spaghetti, but a hand swiftly clamped around his wrist in an iron grip. "_Don't you dare eat that._"

He glared at the blond whose angry face glared right back, "what does it matter to you?"

"I haven't eaten actual food in two months." Lucy began to wind up for a massive argument. "I have missed my fucking bolognaise, and if you don't let go, I swear to god I will stab your hand through this table!"

"Why haven't you eaten 'actual food' in two months?" Asked Happy curiously, "it seems stupid to cook fake food for yourself."

Lucy snarled slightly at the feline, completely different to the cool and collected face she had before. "I've been on the road for nearly a year, and let me tell you, taking down packs of deer to cook over a fire is not as fun as it sounds. The blood is awfully hard to get out of your clothes, and your mouth."

"You kill deer?" Natsu whispered horrified and retracted his hand away from the dish, "what kind of monster are you?"

"A starving one," Lucy replied, calmer than before. "In order to survive, I had to take down the lesser on the food chain. I have killed many a creature I agree, but I have also made friends with others. In fact, at the start of my journey, I was living with a pack of wolves to the west. That's where I learnt to hunt. Unfortunately that meant I had to use their methods, meaning I was often washing blood out of my clothes, under my nails, and out of my mouth." She shrugged casually and twirled a forkful of spaghetti, "you get used to the taste of blood after a while."

There was a long stretch of silence as the two mages and cat quietly consumed their food. It was awkward and Natsu felt like if he made one false move, all hell would break loose.

"You must think I'm a freak."

He looked curiously at the blond who was now stabbing her fork into a plate of sausages. Her face was shadowed by the bangs that swept across her forehead, two longer strands curled around the base of her face on either side.

"Why would you say that?"

"I kill."

Natsu now leant across the table to peer at her openly, "so?"

"So," Lucy drew out the sound, not looking up from her plate. "So that would probably go against your morals. You're a Fairy Tail mage, you guys are all about friendship, peace, kindness, family and all that junk that comes with it."

"So?" Natsu repeated.

Lucy now tilted her head up to meet his gaze, "so I don't think I would quite fit in, in a place such as your guild. My talents would be more suited to those of…Phantom Lord."

"Phantom Lord?!" Natsu asked her incredulously, "why the hell would you like to go to Phantom Lord?! They're all freaks who think everyone is beneath them, and they're really mean to people in their guild. Your guild mates are you nakama, you should never treat them badly!"

A smile curled Lucy's mouth, "well I do have a situation like that. Nakama that have been with me throughout my travels. Caring for me, being there, loving me. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have made it through my travels."

"Who are your nakama?" Happy asked. "I didn't see anyone with you either than that weird chick with wings, then she disappeared!"

A slight glow came from Lucy's belt and the girl chuckled as she pulled them out of a secret compartment in the strap that held her sword. "Lyra really doesn't like to be called a weirdo it seems."

"How do you know that?" Asked Natsu. "And what's up with the glowing keys?"

"I'm a celestial mage that summons spirits of the stars to help me." Lucy twirled the key ring on her index finger. "I summon them by opening their gates, they help me in whatever situation they can. They're _my _nakama."

"Can you show me?!" Natsu asked excitedly. "Do you have some massively awesome guy who can like, crush mountains?!"

Lucy chuckled again and slipped her keys away again, "All my spirits are massively awesome! Maybe they can't crush mountains, but not many can do that anyways." She shifted her sword into a comfortable position and grabbed her eating utensils again. "I can show you sometime later if that's okay with you. I sense that we'll be seeing each other shortly."

Natsu nodded in agreement and they dived once more back into their food. The silence not so awkward anymore.

* * *

**Tia/Lucy P.O.V (I should really just call her Lucy now..)**

I shifted slightly awkwardly in the dress I was wearing. Lyra had picked it out for me, and it took a combined effort of her and Cancer to get me in it. Now Cancer was doing my hair while Lyra fawned over me.

"You look so beautiful Lucy-chan!"

"Thanks Lyra," I replied dryly. Why? Because I was not happy! I never liked to wear dresses or skirts I my old life, the complete opposite of Lucy. I was glad though that the dress was sensible, and that it hid my 'battle' outfit underneath.

I may wear the jumper, shirt and shorts as casual clothes, but these clothes were much better for the wear and tear of battles.

The tough and brown hide of a monster lizard I had killed on my travels served as my (somewhat) armour. It was almost like a strapped corset that went down to my abdomen and clung to my upper body like a second skin. Showy, but necessary. I needed full movements in battle and loose clothes would only hinder me.

A cream long sleeved top was underneath it, created from a silk of giant spiders that a merchant had fought. It was also tight around my body, but it loosened around my waist and opened into wide sleeves that concealed my hands. Perfect for hiding weapons, or the actions of my hands.

My black pants were also made from the spider silk, held up by a lizard hide belt that also had two knives hanging from it.

My usual boots were worn on my feet, they were good and sturdy for battle. And it didn't hurt that I liked them.

The whole outfit was a surprise presents from my spirits. The outfit was designed by a mash of my spirits creativity, all jumbled together to create it. I could tell Taurus had a hand in the corset, it had his signature all over it. It was made sensible by what could only be deemed as Andromeda's careful mind, she didn't want her summoner to be…basically a skank.

Aquarius had chosen the colours, I could tell by how the way she had yelled at me, saying that she didn't want the brat (obviously me) to outshine her bright colours.

Centaurus had helped out Cancer and Lyra to make the outfit, his superb aim had apparently helped do the stitching.

Man I love my spirits sometimes. And the plus was, Crux had asked to put flames along the hem of my corset and sleeves. He said it was to add a finishing touch. I love that old man.

The whole outfit was hidden by a red kimono-like dress that was so long that it hid my feet. The sleeves of my top looked like part of the dress, and the whole thing was easily removable by the long zip on my back.

I struggled away from Lyra's attempt at putting make-up on me and thanked Cancer for the ponytail braid he had put my hair in.

I kissed the two goodbye, closed their gate, and headed off to find that creepo Bora and his ship of son-of-bitch slaver traders.

Oh man, he was going down Tia style!

* * *

**It was short, but at least we got that whole shazzam out of the way.**

**Tia and Natsu definitely acted differently than what Lucy and Natsu did. There wasn't that whole talk about what mages were and stuff, Tia knew who he was and made it clear that she would not screw around talking to him. She can be rather blunt and straight to the point. Hopefully it's now obvious that she is rather harsh and is not afraid to do something that could be considered bad. Killing animals to survive is something I don't think many of us have done.**

**Ah well though, hope her outfit is clear and that the characters weren't too OOC!**

**Ciao.**


	4. Bashing up Bora aka Bastard

**Hello people!**

**Jolly good show of you guys reviewing, I'll keep this brief.**

**Thanks, love you lots, here's a chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything but this story, so if you think you can copy this, I will hunt you down and kill you. Cheers._

**Warning: **_Language and violence. MWAHAHAHA!_

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I smiled politely at the two guards that stood beside the plank leading up to Bora's giant-ass ship.

Really, this ship was freaking massive.

Adjusting the red dress I wore, I continued onwards to the top of the ship where it seemed that most of the girls were.

They were all dolled up and looking pretty for getting shipped out to a slaving business. Not like they know that.

I weaved my way through the groups of girls drinking wine and laughing with each other. I wasn't really looking for something special, mainly checking over escape points in case this whole thing goes bust and I need to go Tia style to escape.

I love going Tia style.

My scrutinizing of the ship was interrupted when a hand latched around my forearm and began to tug me into the cabins of the ship. The whole while I was restraining myself not to cut off Bora's disgusting hand with the sword slung over my back; of course, hidden by my dress.

"Ah my lovely blossom, how lovely to see that you blessed me with your presence."

"Of course Salamander-san," I said demurely, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Bora nodded sagely and gestured for me to sit down in the chair opposite him. A glass of wine and two glasses apparently waiting for us on the table.

I watched closely as Bora opened the bottle, his two rings flashing brightly on his hand. Then a thought occurred to me. How the fuck has he got away with charming girls with these rings?! They're in plain sight for fuck's sake! How hard is it to realise the rings with the eye and heart is might have something to do with magic.

Stupid Fiore and its lack of common sense.

"A glass for a beautiful lady like you." Bora tilted a glass with dark red liquid towards me. Does he not know I'm underage?

"Thanks," I smiled, "but no thanks. I don't indulge on such drinks, I prefer non-alcoholic beverages."

I wonder how long it would take Bora to snap if I kept pushing his buttons?

The smile plastered on the scumbags' face seemed to slip slightly before coming back into full beaming mood. "That can be arranged m'dear." He beckoned over one of the cannon fodder that stood along the walls. "Can you get the pretty girl here some juice?"

"I'm on a no citrus diet," I interrupted.

A slight twitch came from Bora. "Well we can arrange it to be a non-citrus fruit dear."

I mock-pondered it for a moment before shaking my head. "No thank you. Fruit juice is bad for your teeth, and I'd like to keep my teeth as white as they are now." I showed the man my gleaming teeth with a proud look, trying to keep down the laughter that bubble up my throat.

"They are as bright as your whole being my pearl," ground out Bora.

I'll give him two minutes before he snapped.

_One hundred and twenty…One hundred and nineteen…_

"How about a soda then?"

Shaking my head again, I smiled brightly at him, "I'll have to decline again. Soft drinks aren't especially my thing."

_One hundred and fourteen…_

Bora's teeth ground uncomfortably as he stared at me, "well is there any foods I can get you my sweet?"

"Sweets sound good."

Bora relaxed slightly, thinking he could finally sort me out. "Well what can I get you? I have a wide assortment of sweets at your disposal, chocolate, ice cream, humbugs-"

"They can't have cocoa, glucose, sugar, flavouring, milk, caramel, or any additives." I frowned cutely, "I _think _that's all of my allergies."

A tic appeared over Bora's eye and I could see slight tremors going across his entire body.

_One hundred!_

"Why don't we settle for nothing then."

I frowned slightly again, "I guess so. Salamander-san-"

"Please." Bora gave a winning – not really – smile. "Just call me Salamander."

"Of course." I agreed. "I would just like to thank you for such a stupendous party you're putting on."

I could see Bora swell up in pride at my 'compliment.' "Well of course my petal! Only the finest for Salama-I mean, ladies as beautiful as you."

A smile threatened to split my face in half, but I held it in – albeit with a great amount of effort. "Pity you don't have anything a real party should have. There's no music. No amazing food to choose from. No actual hot guys I can dance with. You're not even entertaining your guests properly! I mean, _hello_, it's called being a host! And really you should…"

I could see Bora's face getting redder and redder with every passing statement I made. His teeth were grinding and his whole body was bristling in anger and wounded pride. Just a few more jabs at him…

_Seventy…Sixty nine – HAH! Sixty nine! – Sixty eight…_

A broad grin crossed my face. "And I haven't even gotten started on the fact that you seem to have poorly invited a celestial mage that is geared up to go straight up the ghetto on your ass!"

There was a stillness in the room at my comment.

The grin deepened to a smirk I only wore when making mischief with the gangs back home. Time to bring out the big guns.

I stood up and zipped down my dress in one smooth movement. The flash of red silk obscured Bora and his cannon fodder goons for a moment, until I emerged geared up in my badass battle outfit. Golden hair with red tips fluttering in a sudden breeze and my brown eyes staring fearlessly into my opponent Bora's.

At least, that's how I imagined it.

A flash of light shimmered through the air as I drew my sword and pulled out Cenas's key. "Who wants to get wild?" My right eyebrow cocked up. "Tia style."

_Fifty two…Fifty one…_

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

A scream of rage came from Bora as he glared at the bitch celestial mage that stood so cockily opposite him.

The blonde's face dropped slightly in a mocking pout, "awwww. I was twenty seconds off. I was so sure that you were going to snap at two minutes, this sucks."

"Shut up bitch!" Snarled Bora, "do you really think that one puny celestial mage is going to stop me." He opened his arms dramatically, gesturing at the horde of men that were circling the blonde. "And my legion of-"

"Cannon fodder."

Bora's mask of rage twisted into a confused one, "wha-?"

Lucy waved him off, "noobs like you wouldn't understand. Just continue lording over the fact that you have a bountiful of cannon fodder ready to kill off, and I'll just prepare to kick your ass."

Suddenly a loud smashing sound interrupted the scene, wood splintering off from the now broken roof. In the centre, a flash of pink and white seemed to glow ethereally.

"I heard someone say that they were the Salamander of Fairy Tail."

Lucy tilted her head as she stared at Natsu who was crouched on the ground, fist planted into it. "He actually looks kind of cool…"

"Ugh!"

Her lips twisted up in a smile as the dragon slayer slumped over and went green due to the gentle rocking of the ship. "Though, when he does that, not so cool."

"HAH!" Bora laughed at Natsu scornfully, "the hero of the day gets travel sickness! How lame is that men?!"

The surrounding men laughed along with their boss and began to advance on the comatose Natsu. Pounding their fists in a menacing manner and yelling things out like, "we'll bash him up real well boss!"

"Leave it to us!"

"We'll crush this puny kid."

"He has pink hair! So lame!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she cocked her hip to the side, "I believe it's salmon. And also, haven't you forgotten about little ol' me?"

Bora flapped a hand at her dismissively. "You're just some female, and we all known that females are weak, whether or not their mages."

The smile on Lucy's face instantly slid off and she stood ramrod straight. "What was that?..."

Laughter came from Bora who wasn't even looking at the blonde. "Females are weak trash who are only good for being maids and a quick shag."

"That's it." Lucy snarled at the disgusting man. "You're fucking dead."

She raised her hand with Cenas's key in it and slashed it downwards, a flash of light emitting from it. The glow died down and revealed the leather vested torso of a handsome, dark male that blended into the hindquarters of a chestnut horse.

Cenas let a smirk cross his face as he took in Lucy's angry expression. "So who was the idiot that either insulted us spirits or females in general?"

The celestial pointed at Bora who was watching his men start to beat up on the pink haired mage who was still comatose on the ground. "This dickwad has insulted women! Take the stupid cannon fodder, and I'll take him down old school style!"

"As you wish Lucy-chan."

The centaur calmly drew his bow from the quiver on his back and notched several arrows. "It has been a while since I have had target practice." He cantered into the throng of men and began firing arrows off faster than the eye could see.

"Don't hit the dofus getting bashed in the centre Cenas!" Lucy called over her shoulder before drawing a dagger in her left hand and hefting her sword in her right. "Let's get wild!"

She leapt forward and slashed down at Bora's exposed back, but the mage had been faking paying attention and easily darted to the side to avoid it. Lucy followed after him, the knife flashing in a stab that was deflected by the purple flames that sprung up around Bora's body.

"You think that you could defeat the great Salamander of Fairy Tail whelp?!" Bora flung a stream of flames at Lucy which were deflected by her sword.

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled at him before lashing out in a front kick to the chest that slammed Bora back from her. "You are not Salamander of Fairy Tail! You're just a two-bit fire mage who stole the name!" Lucy panted lightly from her rage before flicking the dagger in a throw that pinned some of Bora's gaudy clothes to a wall of the ship. "And who even says whelp anymore?!"

"Stay back!" Bora raised his hands up in front of his face, traces of fear in his eyes. "I-I'm a great and powerful fire mage that can defeat you whenever he wants!"

Lucy sighed lightly as she stood in front of him, "don't lie to me."

There was a flash of light, followed by another.

* * *

Happy was rather confused.

He knew that Natsu wouldn't be able to fight very well since the ship was a form of transport, but Natsu had still asked him to fly them across. Apparently that creepo from early was saying that he was from Fairy Tail, but Happy hadn't seen him around the guild before. The creepo was lying!

Natsu had asked Happy to drop him right above the roof of the ship, saying it would be a cool entrance. Happy had obliged, and had watched as Natsu had landed, looked awesome, looked lame, and got beaten up by a bunch of goons.

But what the hell was up with the horse thing!

Happy was watching the goons beat up Natsu and debating whether or not he should go in and save him; when suddenly, arrows began flying out of nowhere and taking the men down.

Then a horse-man walked? Cantered? In.

"What the hell are you?!"

The horse-man glanced up through the hole in the roof to see a blue cat with white wings staring down at him. "I'm a celestial spirit. What the hell are you?"

"I'm a cat!" Happy said angrily, "can't you tell."

Cenas merely blinked at him. "First cat I've seen that could fly." He then turned away from the cat and picked up the groaning Natsu that was still trying not to throw up.

Happy began to get nervous as the horse-man began to walk away with Natsu slung over his shoulders. "Hey! What are you doing with Natsu!"

"My summoner simply wishes to see if he is alright."

The horse-man began to walk away from the cat, going further into the room and out of Happy's view.

Happy had no choice but to follow.

He floated over the unconscious bodies of the men the horse-man had defeated. The room wasn't even destroyed at all, something that was rare when Natsu was around.

Or any Fairy Tail member for that matter.

The horse-man suddenly stopped and stared at something. Happy followed his gaze to see the blonde from earlier on that day dressed in weird clothes and fighting against the creepo with swords, just like Erza.

Happy shivered slightly, he just hoped that she wasn't as scary as Erza.

"This is not going to end well…"

Happy looked curiously at the horse-man before turning back to the fight. The blonde had thrown a dagger with surprising accuracy and had the creepo pinned against the wall. She then raised the sword to the side, her stance more rigid than before.

"Oh heavens…" Sighed the horse-man as he stared at the scene with sad eyes. "Not again Lucy-chan."

Happy didn't know what he meant, but then the blonde swung her sword for the creepo's neck.

"What is she doing!"

The bright flash of the sword curving through the air was overshadowed by the golden flash that appeared next to it. The flash died down to reveal the sword inches away from the creepo's neck, held their by a fluffy orange tail. The blonde simply held the sword as she stared at the spirit that had appeared before her.

It was a busty red-haired woman in a light orange kimono who possessed orange and black tipped, furry ears and a foxy tail that was curving around the sword. Her fox ears were right on top of her long red hair and the bangs from the hair slightly shadowed her slanted indigo eyes.

"Hello mistress," the fox-woman smirked.

* * *

Lucy grip slowly relaxed on the blade as she studied the woman in front of her. "Vulpecula, the little fox I presume. I wonder how you managed to open your gate when we haven't made a contract."

The fox-woman, now known as Vulpecula, giggled lightly behind a hand. "Oh that's cute mistress! Opening gates is easy for spirits whose summoner has enough magic power, or is a big enough beacon that we can easily open a gate by our own magic. And mistress, the magic you always have surrounding you is a big enough beacon that spirits whose keys you don't possess can feel it."

A nod of understanding came from the blonde, "fair enough. What days are you available Vulpecula? And what abilities to you have available?"

"Call me Vulp," giggled the spirit. "I would be more than happy to be summoned any time, us silver keys don't get much of a chance to be summoned you know? And as for my abilities…I am able to use illusions to deceive, trick and exploit my summoners' opponents. I am also able to raise the level of my summoners' sex appeal!"

Lucy blanched slightly, "yeah…I don't think the second ability is really needed."

"Of course not!" Vulp clapped her hands excitedly, "you're already one sexy woman! That leather vest! The tight material! Ohhh wow~"

"We don't need you having a moment in here Vulp," deadpanned Lucy. "Really not needed."

"Uh," Bora interrutpted them meekly. "What about me?"

The sword was hovering right next to his throat and the man was not very comfortable with a weapon that could easily kill being so close.

Not comfortable _at all_.

"Oh yeah." Lucy laughed nervously as she retracted the sword, "sorry about trying to kill you. I guess I'm so use to killing off bandits and other scum like that out in the wild that I forgot that there were laws and crap that didn't let you kill people, and stuff like that." She laughed nervously again before sheathing the sword completely. "I guess I'll hand you over to the authorities, along with your cannon fodder." She paused slightly, "and I guess I should go find those other chicks that you put to sleep to sell off."

"How?..." Bora looked at her, dumbfounded. How had she known that he had done all those things?! This bitch was obviously more powerful than he had originally thought.

Lucy didn't acknowledge the word from Bora and rummaged underneath her clothes until she withdrew her hands with a coil of rope in them.

"How?.." Bora stared at her in bewilderment.

The fox-woman next to him tapped him on the nose lightly. "It's called being a woman! We have many mystical powers that men like you will never understand!"

Bora couldn't reply as he was busy with being trussed up by the blonde mage.

* * *

Cenas let out a sigh as he watched his summoner calmly truss up the villain they had been fighting. "Thank the heavens she didn't kill him."

Happy looked at him worriedly, "she actually would've killed him?!"

"Of course," came the reply. "That's what you do if you wish to survive on the roads and the wild. Sometimes you have to kill in order to stay safe."

The blue cat didn't reply as looked after the blonde who was disappearing behind a door, apparently going to wake up the other captive females.

There was a prolonged silence between the two spirits, villain, and cat left in the room. That was, until Vulp spoke up.

"How the hell are we going to get back to the port?"

* * *

"That was actually a lot easier than expected," Lucy commented as she watched the law enforcers of Hargeon drag away Bora as well as he accompanying cannon fodder. "I just wish that I could get a single word of thanks from _anyone_! It's not like I didn't save those women from being sex slaves, and yet they have the audacity to blame me for ruining their chances with the 'Salamander!' What bitches." The blonde continued to grumble as she made her way away from the chaos that had erupted around the port of Hargeon after she had managed to turn the ship around and sail it back to the port. Members of the public had quickly grabbed the nearest law enforcers after Lucy had explained the situation, and Bora and his men were quickly being locked up for their bad deeds. The women kidnapped were all being comforted and getting ready to head back to their homes.

Meanwhile, Lucy was currently kicking the ground softly as she walked away from the scene. She had done a good deed tonight, and she guessed that was good enough. Yet, her main objective…That was an entirely different story. Natsu and Happy had been lost in the chaos after she had Cenas place the still out-of-it mage on the ground out of the way. Happy had sat next to him as she sent Cenas and Vulp back to the spirit world, then losing the two Fairy Tail mages in the throngs of people that had come from nowhere.

"Guess I'll never join a guild," Lucy muttered as she made her way around a corner of a street that led away from the port. "Maybe it would be better if I helped from the shadows…But Lucy's dream…"

"HEY! HEY BLONDE CHICK!"

Lucy froze at the loud bellow resounding from behind her.

"AYE~ WAIT UP BLONDE CHICK!"

Said blonde chick turned to see a grinning Natsu racing towards her with a floating Happy in tow.

"Oh," she said, rather surprised. "Hello Salamander."

Natsu ruffled his hair slightly before turning up the grin to full beam. "I heard you saved all those people on the ship and defeated the bastard who said he was from Fairy Tail! So…um, yeah. Thanks a bunch!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly, this did not sound like something Natsu would normally say. He was being much to kind to her, he was rather brash and bordering rude when he first met Lucy. What was he playing at?

"That is quite alright Salamander. I was simply suspicious of Bora's ring charms he wore and apprehended him like any other wizard would do." Lucy bobbed her head slightly, "it was really nothing."

"Nothing!" Natsu slipped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and continued to grin at her, "Happy told me you totally pummelled that bastard! Well, I could've totally done it easily! But that was a nice job for a-"

"If you're about to say what I think you're about to say Salamander," said Lucy dangerously. "I will make you a female permanently!"

Nervous laughter emanated from Natsu as he tightened his arm around Lucy, "I was just joking! Besides, just call me Natsu!"

"Lucy." The blonde's mouth twitched in a smile, "what is it that you wish from me Natsu?"

The dragon slayer slid his arm from around her shoulders and gripped her arm tightly. He began to pull her along, Lucy stumbling slightly before quickly catching up to him. "What are you doing Natsu?"

Natsu turned to face her with a massive grin on his face. "I heard you wanted to join a guild!"

* * *

**Shazzam!**

**Finished like the actual episode does, but without Lucy, Natsu and Happy running from Royal guards.**

**Actually, it's nothing like the original storyline. This is officially an AU I believe.**

**Awesome!**

**If there's anything I've gotten wrong here (I haven't re-watched the series in like six months) then just tell me! It's awesome that I already have nearly ten reviews, it's been a pleasure to write for this fandom. It's one of those anime that isn't massively talked about, yet everyone seems to have watched it.**

**Aye for Fairy Tail!**

**And Lucy in the newest chapters! Did not see that coming! She's basically Aquarius now! Mind fucked, really.**

**Anyway, shakka to you all and peace out!**


End file.
